Misa-chan, Usui and the Neko Ears
by teruppin
Summary: A simple and short one-shot for Usui and Misaki :3 I do not own Maid-sama!


**MISA-CHAN, USUI & THE NEKO EARS**

By ~teruppin

**Misaki Ayuzawa** scanned each pile of papers thoroughly infront of her. They were proposals submitted by each section on what they'd prepare for the upcoming school festival. The first sections were alright and got accepted immediately. However, the final section, made her eyebrows furrowed into a line.

"Seriously, these guys never learn!," she grumbled under her breath as she tossed another paper into the "REJECTED" section.

'_In all due respect, they actually submitted a LOT of proposals this year. But they're just…' _ Misaki sighed while massaging her forehead then returned on working through the papers. _'Maybe I'd try speaking with them tomorrow…'_

Another hour has passed when a certain person began tapping his feet on the ground, even whistling the school hymn with his heart's content as he looked outside the window.

Misaki, now finding herself losing her temper, tried her best to concentrate on her work... But failed to do so.

"Usui! How many times do I have to tell you, the student council room is not a playground!"

The blonde-haired guy that leaned comfortably at the wall slowly looked at her. He then portrayed a teary-eyed puppy and said, "But I only want to be with Misa-chan."

Much to her annoyance and stress, she glared at him, eyebrow twitching.

"Usui! You've been bothering me for like a whole week now! Can't you just give me a rest?!"

"Nope." He answered nonchalantly.

Misaki unmercifully slammed her head on the table, piles and piles of papers and should be signed documents towering her.

She heard footsteps towards her but remained still. _'Idiot Usui. Stubborn Usui.' _She chanted continuously inside her head hoping it would lessen her anger. She has been hot-headed lately and she felt bad about it. Usui is the only person who tolerates her being moody. And she wish he'd just go before she hurts him; physically and emotionally.

Her contemplation was interrupted when a warm breath blew at the base of her neck, making her want to sit back straight again. However, Usui's strength prevailed. With only a small amount of force, he managed to let her stay at her current position: the side of her head resting on top of the table and her hands being pinned behind her back.

"There, there Pres." Usui said as he let her hands loose, and then stroked his girlfriend's hair softly.

Misaki, her cheeks red after from embarrassment after realizing how she easily gave in on having her hair being caressed, was slightly distracted when Usui placed what seems like a head band of some sort a little too gently on her head.

Slowly looking at her boyfriend's pretending-to-be-innocent face, she gently felt the soft fabric of cat-like ears Usui had worn on her. Irritation or perhaps anger engulfed her like a volcano.

Usui coughed trying hard not to laugh at how his dear Misa-chan can easily shift from being focused-angry-embarrassed and angry again at such a short span of time. Actually, he is rather impressed by her mood swings.

Misaki tried to remove the neko-ears head band placed on her when Usui's hand suddenly reached for hers, pulling her into his arms. He started stroking her hair again, making her anger dissipate so easily a second time around.

"Idiot Usui," Misaki grumbled as she draw herself nearer to him.

After a moment of comfortable silence between them, Usui's jolly tone echoed across the room. "Misa neko-chaaan~ say 'purr'", He looked at her expectantly.

"P-purr…" Misaki murmured, her face snuggled on Usui's uniform.

"What did you say Misa-chan? I didn't hear you." Usui playfully replied, leaving a soft kiss on the curve of her ear.

Misaki's embarrassed face grew redder in an instant.

"I SAID! P-purr…VERT USUI!"

She quickly stole a kiss from Usui's soft lips then stormed off the room, leaving Usui behind, his mouth parted after being surprised by his girlfriend's sudden actions.

"Seriously, Ayuzawa, you never fail to amaze me." He muttered to himself, a smile pasted on his lips.

:3


End file.
